The present invention relates generally to optical fiber storage and management and, more particularly, to an optical fiber spool assembly.
With the advent of optical telecommunications, the use of optical fiber is now widespread throughout the telecommunication industry. For example, on a system level, optical fiber may be used to optically connect long distance telephone transmitting and receiving stations. On a sub-system or component level, optical fiber may be used to optically connect optical components such as, for example, optical signal sources (e.g., laser diodes), optical signal detectors (e.g., photodetectors), optical connectors, optical beam adjusters (e.g., beamsplitters, lenses, etc.), and even dense wavelength division multiplexing devices.
At the system level, optical fiber is typically coated with one or more protective layers so as to shield the optical fiber from damaging elements and contamination. However, at the sub-system or component level, optical fiber is often unprotected except for any shielding provided by the sub-system or component itself. For example, an uncoated optical fiber may be used to transmit an optical signal from an optical connector to a lens system in an optical spectrometer, wherein the uncoated optical fiber, the optical connector, and the lens system are all contained within a protective casing of the optical spectrometer.
Regardless of whether an optical fiber is coated or uncoated, it is sometimes useful or required to manage the optical fiber in a controlled manner. For example, spare coated optical fiber may.be stored on a fiber spool. Also, an uncoated optical fiber of a specified length is typically required to be wound around a fiber spool in a optical spectrometer. In either case, present day fiber spools often require an optical fiber to be hand wound in and out of optical fiber retaining features associated with the fiber spool. For example, a quadrant-based fiber spooling device manufactured by FICO (P/N EFA040ASSY) requires an optical fiber to be hand wound in and out of optical fiber retaining features associated with each quadrant of the fiber spooling device. Also, this quadrant-based fiber spooling device by FICO requires separate mounting hardware and alignment means for each quadrant of the fiber spooling device. Further, due at least in part to the required separate mounting hardware and alignment means, this quadrant-based fiber spooling device by FICO has a relatively high profile, which can be problematic when packaging in low profile environments is required.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a technique for storing and managing optical fiber which overcomes the above-described inadequacies and shortcomings. More particularly, it would be desirable to provide a technique for storing and managing optical fiber in an efficient and cost effective manner.
According to the present invention, a technique for storing and managing optical fiber is provided. In one exemplary embodiment, the technique is realized as an optical fiber spool assembly comprising an inner spool component and an outer housing component. The inner spool component beneficially comprises a first center base section surrounded by a first annular ring section. The first center base section beneficially comprises first assembly engagement means. The annular ring section beneficially comprises at least one optical fiber retaining tab formed along a top surface thereof and at least one lip member formed along a bottom surface thereof. The annular ring section, the at least one optical fiber retaining tab, and the at least one lip member form three sides of an annular optical fiber cavity.
The outer housing component beneficially comprises a second center base section surrounded by a second annular ring section. The second center base section beneficially comprises second assembly engagement means for engaging the first assembly engagement means. The second annular ring section beneficially comprises at least one optical fiber retaining wall formed thereon. The at least one optical fiber retaining wall beneficially comprises an inner diameter that is greater than an outer diameter of the first annular ring section such that the at least one optical fiber retaining wall forms a fourth side to the annular optical fiber cavity when the inner spool component and the outer housing component are assembled.
The present invention will now be described in more detail with reference to exemplary embodiments thereof as shown in the appended drawings. While the present invention is described below with reference to preferred embodiments, it should be understood that the present invention is not-limited thereto. Those of ordinary. skill in the art having access to the teachings herein will recognize additional implementations, modifications, and embodiments, as well as other fields of use, which are within the scope of the present invention as disclosed and claimed herein, and with respect to which the present invention could be of significant utility.